The Perfect Painting
by Pressing Point
Summary: For the first time ever, Sai feels that his painting is incomplete; In his dilemma, Hinata decides to help; But for the second first, Sai begins to want what he can't have; All thanks to Naruto; NaruHina; One sided SaiHina


**The Perfect Painting**

**Summary: **_For the first time ever, Sai feels that his painting is incomplete. In his dilemma, Hinata decides to help. But for the second first, Sai begins to want what he can't have. All thanks to Naruto. NaruHina. One sided SaiHina._

It had everything. The precision, the contrast, the layout, the format, the color usage. It was all there… but not _there_. The painting wasn't complete. It had everything but one thing. It was one very important factor that he couldn't seem to place his finger on. The missing factor was what would hold the painting together, what would make it priceless and unique. The question was, "Where is it?"

After a few more minutes of sharp observation, Sai gave it a rest and allowed his body to lie on the grass. This was the first time something like this happened to him. His paintings never felt so… so… lacking before… What did he do wrong?

Breathe in. Breathe out. His ebony eyes glazed over the cloudy white sky lazily. The grasses swayed against his dark clothing and pale skin, leaving soft kisses and warm tickles. The weather was calm and the atmosphere was relaxing. His entity felt at peace. Then why couldn't he create another masterpiece? His best works always came from this feeling!

Was he losing his touch? Was he just not inspired anymore?

Willing such thoughts away, Sai sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe this piece would take a little more time than the others. Right now, all he needed was a little sleep with some serenit-.

"Sai-san?"

So much for sleep. He peeked open one eye to meet soft lavender pearls. He slowly opened the other to fully observe his visitor. A petite young lady of no more than 21, porcelain skin, light pink lips, silky midnight-blue hair with a frilly white bonnet and a simple lavender sundress. "Hyuuga-san?" he addressed the familiar face. He just couldn't remember the name. He could only recall the same feature of all Hyuugas.

The little creature nodded but said nothing.

"Is there something you wanted?"

She seemed to hesitate for a little bit but she soon met his eyes with sheer determination afterwards. "Well… not really... I saw this painting a while ago and decided to get a closer look. I'm sorry to have bothered you... I'll just be on my way."

And with one awkward glance she walked away and Sai watched her retreating figure with a grimace. "A really strange girl," he murmured. Definitely _not _like the other girls he knew.

He looked back to the painting and sighed. He didn't know what to do with it. Something orange caught his eye.

He picked up the folded sheet of paper and opened it curiously. In it, words were written in neat calligraphy. '_Maybe a splash of fun?_'

Sai was confused. Where'd the paper come from? Was it from her? If so, what did she mean by 'a splash of fun'?

He looked towards the painting and observed it once more. "A splash of fun." he whispered quietly. "Is that what I'm missing?"

Immediately his fingers reached for a brush and he begun to repaint his masterpiece.

* * *

><p>It turned out that 'a splash of fun' was exactly what the painting lacked. It had sorrow, loss, pain but nothing to tie it together. It had no happy element. That was before he gave it a splash of fun.<p>

Sitting in the same spot as the day before, Sai waited for the Hyuuga. He wanted to thank her for her help. But as he waited, she didn't come.

* * *

><p>As the days flew by, Sai began coming to that very spot earlier or later than usual to try and catch the girl. He knew he shouldn't have been worried about such a silly thing as her not visiting again but he couldn't help it. He was anxious to meet her again. He was anxious to show her his masterpiece and hear her opinion.<p>

But every day his hopes would rise and everyday his hopes would fall for she didn't come. And soon, he forgot his hopes, his unusual feelings returned to the dormant state he liked them in and his life became regular once again.

* * *

><p>Sai observed his most recent piece and nodded with approval. It wasn't one of his <em>best <em>works but it was still good. He began to pack up his things, his ears missing light footsteps.

"It's missing something, Sai-san."

His body went rigid. It couldn't be. After all these months, she finally came? He dropped his art supplies and looked up. There, in her innocent glory, stood the Hyuuga clad in a blue sundress and a white lily in her hair, her lavender pearls fixated on his painting.

"What's missing?" he asked.

"May I?" she gestured towards his brush. He nodded. Placing the tool in her fingers, she added light white strokes to the painting. "It's too dark." She murmured. "The colors fit it very well. It shows just the perfect amount of pain we all go through but… even though we go through that pain there is always one streak of light, one flicker of hope that reminds us that we're never truly alone. Right, Sai-san?"

She placed the brush down and looked to him for approval.

She was right. As she was with everything he lacked in. "Yes. You are right."

She smiled.

"Thank you." He said quickly. He wasn't going to miss his chance again. "Thank you for your input. It really helps."

She laughed quietly, the sound chiming like soft bells. "It was my pleasure. Nothing beats watching an artist at work."

"I also need to thank you for the previous painting you helped me with. I think it's by far, my best one." Reaching for the canvas, Sai eagerly showed the painting to the pretty lady.

"It's perfect." She whispered. "You're really gifted, Sai-san."

A light pink dusted his cheeks. "Ah, thank you… Hyuuga-san… Um… if you're not busy…" The girl watched him intently. "would you like to… get some t..."

"Hina-chaaaannnn! Are you here?"

Immediately, the two turned towards the direction of the familiar loud voice. Naruto? Why was he-?

"Over here, Naruto-kun! I'm with Sai-san!" the girl beckoned to the blond.

Sapphire blue eyes spotting both figures, Naruto grinned widely and dashed towards the two.

Sai looked towards the girl intently. Her name was… Hinata! Oh yes! He remembered! Why would Naruto be looking for her?

After taking notice of the sloppy way Naruto placed his arm around her small shoulders and the way her rosy cheeks were flamboyant with glee, he got his answer. But he didn't like it.

Naruto carelessly pecked her on the cheek, causing Hinata to get even more flustered. The Hyuuga giggled and returned the gesture.

Something within him had been struck down mercilessly and brutally stomped on.

"So what were you doing with Sai when our movie date starts in a few minutes?" Naruto asked.

"I was helping Sai-san with a painting," Hinata whispered.

The way they looked at each other as if either were the most important thing churned his stomach. Naruto's voice doted with utmost care and hers veiled in true sincerity. Why couldn't he be like that with her?

"Really? Sai's supposed to be really good at that stuff. Why'd he need you?"

"I was lost." Sai interrupted. "For a moment. She helped me. Thanks again, Hinata-san. You two go and enjoy your movie date, and dickless?"

Sai smiled his ever fake smile and Naruto grimaced at the nickname. Hinata blushed ten shades of red.

"You have a good girl in your hands. Take good care of her."

Naruto grinned and flashed a thumbs up. "Of course I will! Right, Hina-chan?"

"Hai." Hinata agreed shyly.

Sai watched as Naruto pulled Hinata along with him to their movie date with his fake smile still on. Before they left the clearing, he caught the genuine smile Hinata gave him.

She looked happy. Happy with him. Sai began to pack up his supplies. He slowly walked away with a sad smile on his lips. For he knew he couldn't compete. He wanted what he couldn't have... And it was something he wouldn't get. It was the perfect picture he would never get to paint into reality.


End file.
